


The New Queen

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Galadriel Is A Lovely Mother, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrían finds her mother's circlet and decides she is now Lady of Lothlorien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Elvish Translations
> 
> Nana - Mother  
> Ada - Daddy

Celebrían quietly crept into her mother's room. Her mother was sleeping still, her golden hair spilling over the pillow, her eyes shut tightly. Oh. Clearly, Celebrían was too early. She clambered up onto the bed, lightly bouncing her mother, who simply sighed a little and turned to face her, still sleeping. Celebrían looked around, wondering what to do, now that it seemed her mother wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Then she saw it.

The silver circlet, that was as bright as the moon and sat upon her mother's fair head everyday. It now sat on the bedside table and Celebrían reached for it, sitting it on her own fair curls. It was very heavy, but she cared not. She surely looked a real lady of Lothlorien now!

Giggling, she gently shook her mother's shoulder. "Nana! Wake up and see!"

A silver-blue eye opened and then the other followed suit. "Are you wearing my circlet?"

"I'm the queen now."

Galadriel laughed quietly. "Are you?"

"Yes."

Sitting up, Galadriel lifted her giggling daughter and kissed her head, smiling to herself. "Oh dear. I suppose that means you'll have to attend the boring meetings with the White Council."

Celebrían stilled. "No! I don't want to do _that_!" 

Galadriel hid a grin. "That's what queens have to do. And the writing of laws  _and_ the reading of messages."

Celebrían thought for a little while. Then her eyes travelled to meet her mother's. There was a well-known spark of a mischievous nature in those bright blue eyes and Galadriel smiled encouragingly, wondering what gem her daughter would present her with.

"You can do it," Celebrían offered.

"So I shall have to do the dull things whilst you get to do the fun things?" Galadriel teased.

Celebrían grinned, wrapping her small arms around her mother. "No. Maybe it's nicer to be a princess."

"Indeed?"

"Yes."

Galadriel chuckled. "Very well. Please may I have my circlet back, little sweetling?" 

Celebrían took it off her head and carefully balanced it on top of the golden tresses of her mother. The circlet lost its balance and tried to slide down her mother's face, but was stopped by Galadriel quickly catching it before it could continue.

"Oops! Sorry."

Galadriel brought her close and hugged her. "It wasn't your fault, sweetling. Though I'd prefer it if you wore your own circlet."

"But I don't have one."

Galadriel looked slightly guilty. "Hmm. No."

Interest caught, Celebrían held onto her mother's finger. "Am I going to have one?"

"Shh." Galadriel said, but there was a revealing glint in her eyes that made Celebrían gasp. "Don't tell your ada."

"I already know." Celeborn muttered, from where he lay beside her. "And after the scolding you gave me for telling her what her Yule gift would be last year! I don't know."

Galadriel smiled and passed their daughter over. "I apologise. It seems those mistakes are easy to make after all!"

Celeborn chuckled. "They are indeed, my light. So, my daughter. I hear you were queen not so long ago?"


End file.
